Jason's Rotten Day
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: REPOST Same idea, different character, different situations.


**Jason's Rotten Day**

_Note: Don't own MMPR_

It was in the morning on a Friday when it all started. First, the alarm clock went off as usual and Jason woke up. He was about to hit the snooze button when he looked at the time. 8:45, it read. "Holy shit!" Jason yelped as he jumped out of bed. "How did my alarm clock go off so late?" School was going to start in fifteen minutes. He quickly threw on some clothes and combed his hair. Jason then zoomed upstairs and threw something together for lunch, and grabbed something he could eat on the way to school. After that, he ran back downstairs to pack his bag, making sure not to forget his homework, his CD player and his favourite PM Dawn CD, called "The Bliss Album...?". It was 9:10 by the time he got on his shoes and jacket, and left the house. Man, I wish I had roller-blades right about now, Jason thought as he was walking quickly to school. It was 9:20 by the time he arrived at school, put his bag away in his locker and got out his books for Social Studies class. Trying not to be noticed by Mr. Thompson, who was sitting as his desk on the other side of the room looking over some papers, Jason, as quietly as he could, went in the classroom. But, no such luck. "Jason, so glad you could finally join us." Mr. Thompson remarked with slight sarcasm.

At 10:00, class was over. "Class dismissed." Mr. Thompson announced. "Oh, and Jason, please stay behind. I need to talk to you." Jason cringed, knowing what that meant. They waited until everyone was gone, and Mr. Thompson closed the door. "So, is there a good explanation as to why you were twenty minutes late for class today?" He stared down at Jason with his piercing green eyes.

"Uh, well my alarm clock somehow went off later than usual. That's all I can say." Jason shrugged. Mr. Thompson sighed.

"That's it? Your alarm clock went off late? Jason, of all the excuses I've heard, that has to be the lamest all them all, especially from an excellent student like yourself. I hate to do this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you one hour of detention today."

"What?" Jason gasped in horror. "But Mr. Thompson-!"

"Don't 'But Mr. Thompson" me young man. One hour!"

"Yes sir." Jason muttered glumly.

"You may leave now." Jason picked up his books and left the room. I can't believe I have detention. Again! Jason thought.

For a while, nothing else went wrong in Jason's next. That is, until it was time for Choir/Music Studies class. When arrived, everyone was already sitting in their places, waiting for Ms. Otto to begin the class. "Good morning class." She announced when she came into the room. "Before we begin, I'm going to check and see if you've brought everything." Ms. Otto was tough, always a stickler for preparedness. If you didn't have everything for her class, she chewed you out something fierce. Ms. Otto looked around the room, seeing that everyone came prepared. Except for Jason. When she came to check on him, her smile soured a little. "Jason what is this? You're missing your pencil! Where is your pencil?" She asked sternly.

"Uh, i-it must be in my bag." He stuttered, freaked that Ms. Otto might add more time to his detention sentence.

"Well it's no good when it's there isn't it? Jason, that's a minus. Don't screw up anymore or you'll be in that room!" Jason breathed a silent sigh of relief. Geez! What a battle-axe! He thought. Ms. Otto was at the front of the room. "Now I hope you all came with your minds well prepared today, because we're going to have a pop-quiz, before we practice our repertoire for the Remembrance Day ceremonies." Oh no! Jason thought. I hope she doesn't ask me anything. Ms. Otto was also pretty harsh whenever someone gave a wrong answer to her little quizzes. He remembered the time Billy got one wrong. Billy may know lots about almost everything, but that time, he got stumped, and Ms. Otto reemed into him royally. Jason's mind continued to wander, and then he saw her. Heather Harrison, the girl he had the hots for, sitting just a few feet away from him. She is so gorgeous, Jason thought. Heather had the blackest, most beautiful hair he had ever seen, and the softest, creamy-white skin. She reminded him of Trini, even though Heather was Caucasian/Hispanic mixed. While he was staring at her, thinking things no one thought he was capable of thinking, Ms. Otto was asking the class various questions. "Jason Scott, can you tell me, who composed The Marriage Of Figaro?" Ms. Otto asked him. When she got no response, she looked up and saw him looking at Heather. "JASON!" She snapped. Jason turned around abruptly.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Otto." He said.

"Jason, I wish you'd pay attention instead of just staring off into space, looking in the other direction! Now, who composed The Marriage Of Figaro!" She asked for the second time.

"Um, uh, Mozart?" Jason guessed sheepishly.

"Thank you." said Ms. Otto. Jason looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed, not just from being yelled at, but also because the fantasy he had about Heather was, rather stimulating. Then he heard Alex Ross and Rajdip Basran snickering at him.

When class was over, Ms. Otto dismissed everyone, but told Jason to stay behind. Oh no, she's gonna yell at me again, Jason thought. He sat back down on the choir risers as Alex and Rajdip walked by, laughing. Sarah and Billy left the room, wondering what Ms. Otto was going to say to him. Billy left to meet up with Tommy and Kim, but Sarah stayed behind to wait for Jason. She tried to listen at the door, but couldn't hear what was being said in the room. Finally, Jason came out of the music room. And he didn't look happy at all. Sarah walked up to him as he was at locker getting out his lunch. "Hey Jason."

"Oh, hi Sarah." He muttered, not looking up at her.

"Jason, are you okay?"

"No, because this whole day has been nothing but shit!" Jason snapped, slamming his locker shut. He stormed off down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Jason? Jason what's going on?" Sarah asked. She followed him, and found him sitting alone at a table on the balcony, and went up to him. "Hey, is there room for one more?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Jason muttered, still sounding glum. She sat down beside him.

"Can you tell me what's up? I've never seen you that angry before."

"Sorry, it's just been a really bad day. My alarm clock goes off late for some reason, stupid piece of crap. When I explain that to Mr. Thompson, he doesn't believe me, and he gave me one hour of detention. I can't believe I have to sit in there with Bulk and Skull again. Then there was that shit with Ms. Otto earlier. What is it with that bitch? She seems to have this vendetta against me or something, and I have no clue what I've done to deserve it."

"Yeah, she is a real pistol. And it's not just with you. I remember that day she asked Billy one of pop-quiz questions, and he didn't come up with the right answer. She almost had him in tears." Sarah said.

"She embarrassed me in front of Alex and Rajdip. I heard them laughing at me. So that's pretty much what's been happening. I tell you, if another thing happens, my brain is gonna snap." Jason sighed. "I can't wait to go home."

"I understand. Well," Sarah got up. "I have to go. I promised Kim and Tommy I'd hang out with them. Billy's already with them, I'm sure. You can come to if you want." She offered.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be alone. I don't think I'd be much fun the way I'm feeling." Jason replied.

"Well, alright. Hope your day doesn't get any worse."

"Yeah. Same here."

After lunch, Jason headed down to the gymnasium for his PE class. Nothing could go wrong there, right? Wrong! During PE, they were playing basketball, and somebody accidentally struck Jason in the face when they misjudged their aim while throwing the ball to him. Why me? Jason thought bitterly as he sat out on the bench with an ice pack on his face.

Meanwhile, Alex Ross was skipping her class when she was caught by one of the counselors outside. "Ms. Zaver, look who I caught skipping class just to take an extra smoke break." I knew I should've gone further down the street, Alex thought to herself.

"Alex Ross, this is the third time this has happened. You have one hour in detention today." Ms. Zaver informed her.

Finally it was 3:00 and school was over. But not quite for Jason, who had that hour of detention to serve. Sarah found him at his locker, putting away his things. Many thoughts ran through Jason's mind, like Mr. Thompson giving him that hour of detention in the morning, and then Bulk and Skull laughing at him. Uuuuugh! Jason shuddered. It's very disturbing! "Hey, you okay?" Sarah asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I'm gonna be spending one whole hour in detention with Bulk and Skull. Again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember that last time we all at in detention with them. That was the worst!"

"Tell me about it." Jason agreed. "But again? That's just too much to handle."

"Relax. You'll survive. I mean, what can they do? The worst they can do is laugh."

"Yeah, but at my expense." Jason mumbled.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least we don't get detention every day like they do."

"Yeah, thank God. Well, I better go. I don't want to be late." Jason said.

"See ya." Sarah called as he walked off. Jason came to the room where detention is usually held, and hesitated before entering. I wonder what else can go wrong today? He thought. Jason opened the door and went in. There, sitting at one of the desks, was not Bulk and Skull, but Alexandria Ross, the leader of the Snob Squad.

"Well if it isn't Sushi-Breath." She remarked.

"Oh dear God no! Anybody but you!" Jason gasped. But he had no choice. He had to go in and serve that hour Mr. Thompson gave him. Jason walked over to far back of the room, as far from Alex as possible, and sat down. The teacher in charge of supervising those in detention pointed to the "No Talking!" rule on the board.

"You know the rule." She said dryly. She stayed for fifteen minutes, but then was called away on another matter. "I have to take care of this other situation, but I will be returning. Don't get any funny ideas."

"What?" Jason cried out in disbelief. I can't believe this! He thought.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, uh, no. Of course not ma'am." The teacher gave Jason a look of disbelief and left the room.

"Thought she'd never leave." Alex muttered. She got up and walked towards Jason. "So, we get the whole room to ourselves. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Imagine my delight." Jason muttered.

"I saw what Ms. Otto did to you today." She continued.

"Oh goody." Jason muttered again.

"But you know Jason, you really should've payed attention."

"Leave me alone."

"I saw how you were looking at Heather. I know you have the hots for her."

"Great. Just great." Jason rolled his eyes.

"But you might as well just forget about her. She doesn't like you."

"Alex, shut up!" Jason snapped, his anger rising.

"Face it, you and her have nothing in common."

"What business is it of yours anyhow?" Jason yelled. He sat back and tried to ignore her. Man, I have to put up with one fucking hour of this shit? He thought angrily. Alex was still bothering him some more.

"Hey! Sushi-Breath! Are you even listening to me?" Alex asked.

"I think it's obvious that I'm not!" Jason growled.

"So, you planning on getting more minuses from Ms. Otto?"

"Alex, just for once, will you shut up, and leave me alone?" Jason said to her, and started rummaging through his bag. Where is my discman? He thought. Finally he found it and pulled it out, along with the batteries.

"Oh, here we go, he's gonna listen to PM Dawn again." Alex muttered, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "Don't you listen to anything else?"

"You wouldn't know real music even if it sneaked up behind you and bit you on the ass." Jason sneered, putting on his headphones. He was going to listen to "The Nocturnal is in the House" when there was the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The supervising teacher was coming back.

"Sorry that took so long, I- Jason, put away the CD player before I take it." She said when she looked up and saw him wearing the headphones.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because CD players aren't allowed in detention. Now put it away." Jason sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, putting in back into his bag. "How the hell am I supposed to pass the time here without it?"

"What did you say?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing."

"Better have been." She got back to her paperwork. Jason sighed again and sat back, drumming his fingers on the desk. Suddenly, a crumpled paper landed in front of him. He un-crumpled it and saw that it had "Sushi-Breath" written on it. Jason looked over at Alex, who had a smirk on her face. Bitch! He thought, re-crumpling the paper and throwing it back at her viciously. When is this gonna end? Jason looked up at the clock on the wall above the blackboard. 3:30, it read. Jason sighed. It's gonna be a long detention, He thought, resting his chin on his arms.

Saturday afternoon arrived, and everyone was hanging out at Angel Grove Park, talking about how everything went yesterday. "So, how was detention?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, did you at least get entertained by Bulk & Skull's idiocy again like last time?" Billy added.

"Hahaha, yeah really." Sandy laughed.

"C'mon man, I wanna hear all the details." Zack said.

"Don't leave anything out." Trini added too.

"Actually, Bulk & Skull weren't there." Jason replied, much to their shock and dismay.

"That's impossible! Even for them!" Kim said.

"Nope, it's true. They weren't there. I don't know how they managed that." Jason shrugged.

"So, it was just you then?" Sarah asked.

"Hell no. It was much worse. That bitch Alex Ross was there." Jason replied.

"Oh for the love of mike, that IS worse." Billy said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jason smirked, rolling his eyes. "The minute the teacher leaves the room, she starts ripping into me. I so wanted to pound her."

"Well, I guess that counts as the tip of the iceberg to what was the most rotten day of your life." Tommy said.

"I know. And I hope to God that it never happens again." Jason told him.

The End


End file.
